Making Love
by outawork
Summary: Nick looks at his sleeping bunny and thinks about how much he loves her.
1. Chapter 1 - Making Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Making Love**

 **Nick looked down at his sleeping bunny. Her head rested on his chest and one hand clung to his old green shirt that she hated. He noticed that her slow and steady breathing was the only sound he heard in their room. One of his hands gently rested on her head he felt a silly grin spreading across his face. How could he have fell so deeply in love with her? And so quickly! Of course, there had been vixens and he thought he'd been in love, but now he knew he'd only been fooling himself. This naïve, energetic, intelligent, loving, and yes – cute bunny had turned his miserable existence into one they now enjoyed together.**

 **He had to admit it to himself that he wasn't really living back then! He just existed from only one hustle to the next. Deep inside he knew he eventually be caught and maybe that's what he really wanted. Now he was really glad they it happened to be her. He looked down again and gently stoked his bunny's grey fur. Then his thoughts drifted back to their first time they'd worked together and smiled. They didn't always see eye to eye – and that was bit of an understatement! But in the end they'd caught the bad guys, but his one regret was in the process at times he'd treated her badly. Afterwards he apologized and surprisingly she accepted it.**

 **Later with his bunny's help he'd been accepted to police academy and it had been the hardest six months of his life. But at the end she'd been right there waiting for him! That day she'd pinned on his badge had been the happiest one of his life or at least he thought that at the time. Then after the ceremony he found that his mother was there too! He hadn't seen her in years. That sneaky bunny had found her and invited Catherine to his graduation. Again he stroked grey fur and she said his name. He felt his eyes grow moist and then he laid his tail over her.**

 **Then he thought of his first day at the ZPD. He chuckled remembering how gruff old Chief 'buffalo butt' had treated him and Judy's soft little snicker. God she was so cute! He knew by then he'd fallen hopelessly in love with her. Then that first day they were in the car alone – by themselves - together and it just came out of his mouth.**

 **"** **You know you love me."**

 **"** **Do I know that?" she said looking away for a moment and then purple eyes met green ones. "Yes." Then she leaned just a bit closer. "Yes, I do."**

 **She loves me! He thought and then Flash almost took off the front of their curser. When they'd pulled him over he had to restrain himself from reaching in the car and ringing Flash's neck. After that they just got into the habit of being together almost all the time – either on patrol or after work just hanging out. Finally after a few months he could no longer restrain himself and pointedly told his bunny that he loved her. Then he waited for her reaction. First she only stared at him and then a smile grew and her eye sparkled. A few seconds later he found his bunny in his arms and her lips pressed against his. It was so out of character for his usually prim and proper bunny that to say the least he was surprised. He felt his sleeping bunny snuggle closer and put an arm around her. She sighed and he lightly petted her.**

 **Lately they had grown closer and now shared an apartment together. He had of course been the perfect gentlefox. After a few months they'd gotten more comfortable with each other and began to sleep together, but he didn't try to take advantage of the situation. Of course, like any couple they kissed, held each other close, and found out what they each of them enjoyed. For his bunny there were limits to everything and one time he'd pushed those limits she ignored him. He knew immediately that she was angry, but when he sincerely apologized she accepted. After that he was much more careful. Then impulsively he held his sleeping bunny close and lightly put his lips to hers.**

 **Then she woke and purple eyes looked into his. She saw his grin and then just grinned back at him.**

 **"** **Nick, what are you thinking about?"**

 **"** **Making love."**

 **His bunny blushed.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Making Love Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.

Making Love Again

It had been a long day at the ZPD and she thanked God it was Friday as she pulled the cruiser into the lot. It was also going to be a long weekend since they didn't have to report back until Monday afternoon. She filled out their daily reports helping her Fox. She was better with the computer than he was and it was just simply faster that way. Then they changed into their street clothes and only made one stop at the new takeout place in their neighborhood for supper before heading home.

They ate quietly and Judy could feel her Fox's green eyes on her. She felt her ears grow warm. It was movie night and they both liked the old science fiction movies. She knew from experience that there would be some accidental touching and of course some not so accidental too. She smiled. Not that she minded too much. She knew he loved her and she him, but there were limits. Some might call her a prude and Rabbits did have certain reputation, but she was who she was.

About halfway through the movie she felt him slump against her. She looked over and her Fox had nodded off. He really must have been really tired, she thought and smiled. He was a beautiful Fox with bright red fur on his shoulders and back and creamy white fur on his chest, belly, and further down. She felt her ears start to grow warm at that thought and quietly giggled. He moved and then he said her name in his sleep. Then he nuzzled her and smiled. God, he was even horny in his sleep! She giggled again and moved again into more comfortable position. Then he slid until his head rested in her lap and his arms wrapped about her waist. He sighed.

She reached down and smoothed his fur then smiled. Then her mind drifted back and she thought about the first time they'd met. He and his 'son' had seemed nice enough and she'd even liked the handsome Tod regardless of her parent's warnings about Foxes. When she found out that he'd hustled her out of twenty dollars she was furious! When she'd confronted him he'd said some rather unpleasant things to her. Unfortunately deep down she'd felt there was some truth in his words. The next time she'd meet his he'd hustled him into helping her. She felt triumphant!

Then he'd oh so reluctantly helped her and in time they helped put both corrupt mayors in prison. Somewhere is all that investigation she began to like him again. Then she fell deeply in love with this annoying, wisecracking, smart, funny, kind, and yes – beautiful Fox. It was just impossible, but she couldn't help how she felt. Then on their first day on patrol he'd said the words she longed to hear.

"You know you love me."

She thought her heart skipped a beat and almost ran the light! Then she calmed herself.

"Do I know that?" she said looking away for a moment feeling if she hadn't she wouldn't be able to say anything else. Then forced herself to look back and purple eyes met green ones. "Yes." Then she leaned just a bit closer. "Yes, I do."

When the light changed she started through the intersection and then that idiot Flash almost broadsided their cruiser. When she stopped the car and saw that it was Flash she gave him a stern talking to and several tickets.

As time passed her Fox didn't seem to respond to her confession. She didn't know what to do, but he solved her dilemma and told her in no uncertain terms that he'd fallen in love with her. At first she could only stare at her Fox and then a felt a smile spread across her face. A moment later she unconsciously threw herself into his arms and kissed him. She felt him stiffen in surprise and then return her kiss.

Returning to the present she looked down at her sleeping Fox and smiled. Then she ran her hands through his thick fur until she reached his tail. Foxes where sensitive about their tails and who they'd allow to allowed to touch them. Of course her Fox was asleep. She gave in to temptation and his tail twitched out her hand. He yawned and looked up at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

She remembered asking that same question a few weeks ago in a very similar situation. Of course she knew the perfect answer, but first she leaned down and her lips touched his.

"Making love."

Her Fox raised an eyebrow and then grinned.


End file.
